CINTA PERTAMA DEIDARA
by Ajida chan Vane
Summary: Thx yang udh nge riview..ini cerita nya ooc garing gaje yang baca bisa gila PUNYa:Masashi kishimoto


CINTA PERTAMA DEIDARA

Di pagi yang cerah, Seorang yang banci (Author dilemparin sandal barbie ama Dei) sedang berjalan2 di Konohagakure. Sepertinya dia ingin beli sesuatu (Emang dia punya duit?).Lalu dia melihat toko bunga dan terdapat cewe cantik, yaitu Ino. Deidara langsung lari ke toko bunga.

"Hi Cewek," sapa deidara centil (AUTHOR! GW UDAH BLG GW BKN CWEK!).

"Selamat datang,Mau beli bunga apa tuan?" sapa cewek rambut putih itu.

"lu dijual gk? Klo iya,gw mau beli lu,"

"Kok km ngegodain aku sih? Kita kan sesama kita pacaran,lesbi dong!"

"GW INI COWOK!BKN CEWEEK!" Teriak Deidara sampe kedengeran ke kuburan.

"Oh,Sorrry tuan saya gk tau,"

"Nama kamu siapa?"kata Deidara Kepo

"Ino,"

"Minta nomor telp dong,"

"alamat kamu dmn?"

"Punya pacar gak?"

"kamu suka warna apa?"

"Kamu suka bunga apa un?" tanya Deidara dgn 1000 pertanyaannya.(Author mah lebay,blm nyampe 1000 juga).

Lalu Ino menjawab dgn singkat.

"Kepo,"

"Nama gw Deidara un,"

"Emang saya nanya?

"Gak un," jawab Dei Dei

Tiba2 dari kejauhan ada seseorang berlari dgn bilang

"SENPAI!" Tau kan siapa? Ya si anak autis (Author dikentutin sma Tobi).

Lalu tiba2 si Tobi meluk Deidara.

"Apaan sih lu Tob! Rese ih! Un"

"Tobi kangen Dei-Senpai," kata tobi alay & tobi ngeliat Ino.

"Senpai,ini siapa?"

"Pacar gw un!"

"Hah! Senpai Suka dia! Kirain senpai suka sama tobi anak baek! Aku benci dei senpai!" kata Tobi sambil menangis lebay lalu pergi ke markas butut.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Anak ilang, biarin aja dia gk ush diurusin,"

"Lu mau nge-date sma gw gk?" kata Dei.

"Date? Maksud kamu kencan?"

"iya beebeb,"

"terserah,"

"Horee! Gw jemput lu ya nnt besok dsn jam 9.00 un!" kata deidara.

Deidara langsung lari secepat kilat sampe lah ke markas yang dipenuhi segerombolan makhluk.

"Sasori danna tau gak?" tanya deidara.

"gak," kata sasori rambut tiram.

"Aku mau kencan dong!"

"Oh," kata si saso singakat gak pke ribet.

"HUUU!DEIDARA SENPAI BANCI DEIDARA SENPAI BEGOO!" Kata Tobi tiba2

"WOI TOBI! JGN BERISIK! GW LAGI BERDOA KE DJ!" Kata si hidan tiba2 kayak tiang listrik.

"HUWEEEEE! TOBI ANAK BAEK DIMARAHIN MULU!" Tobi nangis dengan suara cempreng yang bisa bikin gelas pecah.

"Ke kamar ah," kata deidara.

Lalu keesokan harinya si deidara bangun pagi.

"hri ini dAte pertama gw! Siap2 ah!" kata dia siap2 dengan cepat secepat kura2(?)

Deidara memakai baju yang biasa ia pakai karena dia gk pny baju lain (biasa miskin).lalu dia teriak kenceng.

"SEMUANYA GW MAU PERGI DATE! BYE-BYE ALL!" (si deidara lebay bgt sih kencandoang -_-)

Semua anggota akatsuki denger minus konan karena dia lagi dengerin lagu sambil masak dan tobi yang lagi ngorok dan bau iler (tidur).

"Apa? Kencan?" kata Itachi.

"Ceweknya cantik gak?"kata hidan.

"ceweknya bohai gak?"kata leader.

"ceweknya kaya gak?"kata si kakuzu.

"IKUT DONG!" kata mereka serempak.

Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat Ino.

"Jiah ceweknya bohai, seksih" kata pein.

"Lope it!" kata kisame.

Lalu di markas..

"Tobi! Lu liat yang lain gak?" kata mak mak rempong (AUTHOR! GW SEKARANG MASIH SABAR LU NGELEDEK GW MAK MAK!).

"ke konohagakure kli..si deidara senpai mau kencan.."

"Waduh...pasti ini pada kelewatan deh (Kelewatan apaan emak?)," kata konan.

Kembali ke geng jomblo..(emang si pein jomblo?)

"Waduh..tuh cewek udah bikin gw lope2" kata pein.

"Konan dikemanain pein?" kata zetsu.

"Konan sih.."

"NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI!" kata sura emak2 yang marah ke anaknya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" kata mereka dengan ALAY.

"PULANG KALIAN! PEIN SINI KAMU!" Kata konan dengan garang saambil nyubit kupin pein dengat kekuatan 1000 tangan.

Lalu si dei mendekaat ke toko bunga Ino.

"Ino sayaaang..."

"apa?" kata Ino.

"Kencan yuk!"

"Oh iya!"

Lalu mereka jalan berdua.

Lalu tiba2..

"INO NGAPAIN KAMU SAMA COWOK LAIN!" Kata Cowok lain.

"Sai?kamu ngapain?" kata Deidara.

"KAMU YANG NGAAPAIN SMA CEWEK GW!" lalu si sai narik Ino.

"AWAS AJA LU AMA CEWEK GW! KLO GAK GW KENTUTIN LO!"

Lalu deidara sendiri bersama angin kencang yang membelai dirinya (#LEBAY)

"Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku..." Kata Deidara nyanyi lebay..

Lalu dia pulang dengan muka melasnya.

"Deidara senpai kecannya seru?" kata tobi yang kesusahan ngomong KENCAN.

"Gak,"

"Lho kenapa?"

"Gak,"

"Putus ya...klo putus Deidara senpai Pacaran ama tobi aja ,"

"Gak," kata deidara frustasi.

"Gapapa..ga usah malu 2 ayo sini peluk tobi,"

"Gak,"

"Senpai berapa kali bilang gak?"

"Ittung aja sendiri,"

Lalu tobi meluk deidara sekenceng2 nya.

"TOBI LEPASIN GAK!"

"Tobi sayang senpai"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

Yah,itulah percakapan deidara dengan tobi yang sangat membosankan.

Akhirnya, Deidara hidup menyedihkan untuk...Selamanya..

Please Riview..maaaf klo fanfic kli ini garing.


End file.
